


Door Nine

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, this doesnt even have plot its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9. Sleigh rides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Joly was packed in multiple layers of coats and wearing two hats when they finally got him to leave the apartment. He had started his internship at St Mungo's and having more sick people than ever around him had driven his hypochondria through the roof. Musichetta would be worried if he hadn't reacted similarly when they had moved in together and he had spend days reading up on possible curses or bad omen that could affect the area they now lived in in any way. That was just how Joly reacted to change and she and Bossuet were careful to give him as much space to adjust as possible. When they met the others his worries were mostly forgotten and he tugged one of his two hats over Grantaire's loose curls, giving him a small lecture on proper winter attire, while they were still waiting for Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac. No one really remembered whose idea it had been but when the possibility of celebrating their first christmas after graduation at a muggle christmas market had been brought up, they had all been quickly on board with it. Technically it wasn't christmas yet but since some of them were celebrating with their parents they had decided to go a few days earlier.

When the others arrived both Enjolras and Courfeyrac greeted their boyfriends with a small kiss, while Combeferre stood awkwardly by, his eyes pointedly not directed at Courfeyrac and Musichetta could feel a wave of sympathy coming over her. Jehan and Courfeyrac were a cute, passionate couple and she was very happy for them but she couldn't help wishing for Combeferre's happiness as well.

"Okay, now that everyone is finally here, let's go!" Bahorel said, who was possibly the most excited about the christmas market. Feuilly at his side just rolled his eyes at his best friends enthusiasm.

The still had to walk for a bit until they reached the small park the market had been set up in. It was a sight to behold, the wooden booths decorated with tiny lights, that Musichetta was still unsure on how exactly they worked without magic. There were metal arches, decorated with the same tiny lights, some even blinking, forming different shapes and even words. The air smelled fresh and little bit like cinnamon and Musichetta reached for Bossuet's and Joly's hands, relishing in the happiness the sight, the smells and the presence of her boys inspired in her.

The serenity of the sight laid out before them lasted about two seconds before Bahorel called "Last one at the mulled wine booth has to kiss the kraken!" and off he was. No one bothered to point out that they were no longer at Hogwarts anymore and they would not be able to come close to the kraken for their penalty kiss, they all just started sprinting after him, the phrase too drilled in their heads to react otherwise. Bahorel was first, followed by Grantaire, who ordered the first round.

Enjolras, who had come second to last, raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend put a steaming mug into his hands.

"Don't worry, just hold it until mine is finished," Grantaire told him with a grin. "Besides, I bet your hands are already cold, so this should help a bit."

"I have spare gloves," Joly announced, a bit out of breath, before Enjolras could answer.

"Yeah, he does. Six pairs of 'em," Bossuet said fondly, reaching out to take his own mug from Grantaire, managing to not burn his fingers.

"And it's a good thing he does since you already lost one of yours, love," Musichetta told Bossuet, who looked surprised down at his one ungloved hand.

"I love your new coat," Cosette told Eponine, warming her hands on her mulled wine.

"Yeah, me too. First pay check came in and this beauty was mine!" Eponine said happily and bend around a bit to let Cosette have a better look. The long black coat was surprisingly pretty and girly for Eponine's usual look-at-me-funny-and-I-will-fuck-you-up-good-style.

Jehan was already eyeing a booth that sold nothing but tea and Bahorel was looking longingly at the little sleigh ride roller coster, with three plastic reindeers in the front.

"Can we try that one out next?" he asked Feuilly, with the metaphorical stars in his eyes.

"The ride is for little children, 'Rel," Feuilly told him almost fondly.

Bahorel most certainly didn't care and soon managed to pull most of them along. It took Feuilly a moment to convince the guy running the ride to let them on, but then Bahorel and him took the first two seats, Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet taking the bank behind them, then Jehan and Cosette on the last two seats. Bahorel continued to be ridiculously excited about the slow ride, that simply went five rounds around a christmas tree, before stopping again. Feuilly - slightly annoyed but trapped by the arm Bahorel had thrown over his shoulder - stayed with Bahorel on the ride as the others got off making room for Courfeyrac, who was dragging Marius, Combeferre and Enjolras along.

Cosette and Eponine soon wandered off, looking around at the different booths, while Jehan went straight for the tea. Grantaire stayed at the mulled wine, Enjolras and Combeferre soon joining him again to talk about the future of the ABC and how to best expand it beyond a student organization, while Grantaire listened only with half an ear, content with letting his eyes wander over the market.

Bossuet found a booth which sold gingerbread men and him and Joly made it their goal to find each of their friends one that looked a little bit like them, while Courfeyrac and Marius joined Eponine and Cosette in their exploration. They managed to find a little octopus with a christmas hat and Cosette declared it the new kraken, giving it to her boyfriend to kiss, before stealing a kiss for herself.

 

Sooner or later they all found their way back to the mulled wine and Musichetta let her eyes wander over her family of misfits, Grantaire, who was leaning into Enjolras, his head resting against his boyfriends shoulder, Enjolras who was talking to Feuilly using only one of his hands for his wild gestures, the other slung around Grantaire, Bahorel who was braiding Cosette's hair, Marius and Courfeyrac who were laughing themselves breathless at a story Bossuet was telling, Eponine, who had her arms slung around Joly, trying to warm him up, and Jehan, who was gushing over the tea they had found with Cosette, his hand linked with Courfeyrac's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was a bit late today this just wouldnt turn out the way I wanted it 
> 
> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
